On Monday, Daniel and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 51.69 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 40.91 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Daniel in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Omar was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Omar was 10.78 seconds faster than Daniel.